everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Súil Arepo
Súil is a person who was born with the evil eye, giving them the destiny of cursing people through various tales in Irish folklore. She is a rebel because she hates keeping her head lowered and not being able to look people in the eye. Character Personality She's cynical of people, given that her gaze can manipulate them. She for a good deal of her life has had no proper interaction due to having no way to control what she does. When they did keep their minds, they would talk to her with suspicion. She has a tendency to be very blunt and rude with people due to thinking they aren't going to stick around. She will feel happy to have company but ultimately doesn't care either way whether she's alone or not. Her lack of interaction coupled with the fact that she keeps her head down to avoid eye contact means that people peg her as shy and timid. She despises this idea because she is actually quite proud and self assured and would look people dead in the eyes if circumstances allowed it. She hates her powers because they mess up everything. Interests Appearance Súil has short red hair and is left handed. She wears a diamond shaped eye patch over one eye and wears tinted glasses to hide the effects of the second eye. It could work better, but it helps as long as she doesn't hold eye contact for too long. She's all set up for the "Miss Jones... You're beautiful" scene. Story The Evil Eye The Evil Eye is a thing that exists in many cultures. When someone with this looks at someone, they will be cursed, unlucky and/or die. There aren't many ways to prevent it, and they vary from tale to tale. One story talks about a man who had one so powerful that eventually they got him to put on a black eye patch. One day he came across a crying boy who had a pet pigeon who wouldn't leave the tree. The man removed his patch and looked at the bird which went still and dropped to the ground as if dead. It recovered quickly and was right as rain afterwards. The Magic Eye Some poets and learned people were said to have a magical gaze that entranced women. One story goes as such: One day while travelling far from home a poet came upon a pleasant looking farm house. He was tired so went to ask for food and drink. The farmer's daughter was hesitant, as all the servants were out working and she was alone. The poet looked her in the eyes for a few seconds then turned to walk away. He leant against a tree, gave one last glance and walked away. The girl had been watching him and when he started moving she left and slowly began to follow him as if in a trance. The milkmaids became alarmed and called to the farmer. He ran and shouted at her but she did not respond. The young man began walking faster and looked at the girl briefly. She immediately sped up after him. They were almost out of sight when one of the maids saw a piece of paper tied to the tree he had rested by. She took it down and as the knot was untied, the daughter stopped motionless. She willingly returned when her father guided her back home. She said that she had felt completely entranced and would have followed him to the ends of the earth. She was only conscious of his presence until the spell was suddenly broken and she heard her father's voice and realised how strangely she had been acting. They looked at the page which read Sator Arepo Tenet Opera Rotas Relationships Family Friends Aquaintances Enemies Romance Gallery CircusSuil-inktober4.jpeg|Patch's carnival line! Inktober piece Notes Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:Hiddenfolk's hidden folks Category:Irish